fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Hobbs
| Image = Hobbs & Shaw poster 9.jpg | caption = | Director = David Leitch | Producer = Neal H. Moritz, Hiram Garcia | Writer = Chris Morgan | Cast = Dwayne Johnson Jason Statham Idris Elba Vanessa Kirby Eiza Gonzalez Helen Mirren Roman Reigns Eddie Marsan | music = Tyler Bates | cinematography = | editor = | Distributors = Universal Pictures |company = Original Film | Premiere = August 2, 2019 | runtime = 133 minutes | rating = | Country = | Language = | awards = N/A | language = | budget = | gross = | Preceded By = | Followed By = |series = }} Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw, (also known as Hobbs & Shaw) is an upcoming spin-off film in the Fast and Furious series. It is set to focus on the characters of Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw, played by Dwayne Johnson and Jason Statham respectively. Official Description After eight films that have amassed almost $5 billion worldwide, the Fast & Furious franchise now features its first stand-alone fan base as Dwayne Johnson and Jason Statham reprise their roles as Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw in Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw. Ever since hulking lawman Hobbs (Johnson), a loyal agent of America's Diplomatic Security Service, and lawless outcast Shaw (Statham), a former British military elite operative, first faced off in 2015’s Furious 7, the duo have swapped smack talk and body blows as they’ve tried to take each other down. But when cyber-genetically enhanced anarchist Brixton (Idris Elba) gains control of an insidious bio-threat that could alter humanity forever — and bests a brilliant and fearless rogue MI6 agent (The Crown’s Vanessa Kirby), who just happens to be Shaw’s sister — these two sworn enemies will have to partner up to bring down the only guy who might be badder than themselves. Hobbs & Shaw blasts open a new door in the Fast universe as it hurtles action across the globe, from Los Angeles to London and from the toxic wasteland of Chernobyl to the lush beauty of Samoa. Plot Coming Soon Cast *Dwayne Johnson as Luke Hobbs *Jason Statham as Deckard Shaw *Idris Elba as Brixton Lore *Vanessa Kirby as Hattie Shaw *Eiza Gonzalez as Madam M *Helen Mirren as Magdalene Shaw *Roman Reigns as Duke Hobbs *Cliff Curtis *Eddie Marsan *Josh Mauga *Ellie Nicole *John Tui *Lori Pelenise Tuisano *Ryan Reynolds (unknown) *Kevin Hart (unknown) *Keanu Reeves (unknown) Production Vin Diesel announced that a spin-off film to the Fast and Furious was in development during an interview with Variety.‘Fast & Furious’ Spinoffs In the Works (EXCLUSIVE)Fast and Furious 10 Cast and Crew Universal Pictures then announced that the spin-off film would center around the characters of Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw with a release date set for July 26, 2019.Fast & Furious: The Rock And Jason Statham Spin-Off Coming In 2019 Variety also reported that Shane Black was in the running to direct the film, with Chris Morgan writing the script.Dwayne Johnson and Jason Statham’s ‘Fast and Furious’ Spinoff Gets 2019 Release Date The spin-off's announcement led to a response from Tyrese Gibson. Posting on Instagram, Gibson criticized Johnson for causing the filming of the ninth entry in the Fast & Furious series to be delayed for another year. Dwayne Johnson posted a video on Instagram, showing off the finished script for the film, revealing the title as Hobbs & Shaw. David Leitch was reported to be in talks to direct the film in February 2018, and his involvement in the film was confirmed in April.'Deadpool 2' Director in Early Talks for Dwayne Johnson's 'Fast and Furious' Spinoff In March 2018, it was reported that production on the film would begin in September 2018.The Rock's Fast and Furious Spin-Off Begins Shooting This Fall In May 2018, the release date of the film was pushed back a week to August 2, 2019.'Fast & Furious’ Spinoff with Dwayne Johnson & Jason Statham Shifts To August 2019 – Update On July 5, 2018, it was reported that Idris Elba has been casted to play the film's villain.Idris Elba Jumps Into 'Fast & Furious' Spinoff 'Hobbs And Shaw' In October 2018, Eddie Marsan joined the cast of the film.Eddie Marsan Along For The Ride In 'Fast & Furious' Spin-off 'Hobbs And Shaw' In November 2018, Eiza Gonzalez joined the cast of the film.Eiza Gonzalez To Join Dwayne Johnson and Jason Statham In 'Fast And Furious' Spinoff In January 2019, Johnson revealed that his cousin Roman Reigns would appear in the film as Hobbs' brother.WWE Star Roman Reigns Joins Pal Dwayne Johnson In 'Hobbs And Shaw' Featured Cars :The following list of major cars used in "Hobbs & Shaw" is incomplete and may not be completed until the film is released. Gallery Promotional Hobbs and Shaw Logo.jpg Hobbs_&_Shaw_Poster.jpg Hobbs & Shaw Character Poster 01.jpg Hobbs & Shaw Character Poster 02.jpg Hobbs & Shaw Character Poster 03.jpg Hobbs & Shaw Banner.jpg Hobbs & Shaw Character Poster 04.jpg Hobbs_&_Shaw_Thai_Poster.jpg Hobbs_&_Shaw_Int_Poster.jpg Hobbs & Shaw poster 9.jpg Hobbs_&_Shaw_IMAX_Poster.jpg Stills Luke & Shaw.jpg Hobbs & Shaw Interogation.jpg Hobbs_and_Shaw.jpg Hobbs & Shaw promotional photo 4.jpg Hobbs & Shaw promotional photo 5.jpg Hobbs & Shaw promotional photo 6.jpg Hobbs & Shaw promotional photo 7.jpg Hobbs & Shaw promotional photo 8.jpg Hobbs & Shaw promotional photo 9.jpg Hobbs & Shaw promotional photo 10.jpg Hobbs & Shaw promotional photo 11.jpg Hobbs & Shaw promotional photo 12.jpg Hobbs & Shaw promotional photo 13.jpg Hobbs & Shaw promotional photo 14.jpg Hobbs & Shaw promotional photo 15.jpg Hobbs & Shaw promotional photo 16.jpg Hobbs & Shaw promotional photo 17.jpg Videos Trailers Fast & Furious Presents Hobbs & Shaw - Official Trailer HD Fast & Furious Presents Hobbs & Shaw – In Theaters August 2 (The Big Game Spot) HD Fast & Furious Presents Hobbs & Shaw - Official Trailer 2 HD Fast & Furious Presents Hobbs & Shaw - In Theaters 8 2 (Final Trailer) HD Other Hobbs & Shaw - In Theaters 8 2 (Zion Williamson & RJ Barrett – Teammates Becoming Rivals) HD Fans Watch Hobbs & Shaw Trailer at 100 MPH Hobbs & Shaw World Premiere References External Links * on Wikipedia * on IMDb Category:Films Category:Hobbs & Shaw